


Fanart: Once We Were One

by DerpingLina



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, I just wanted to draw a happy crying urskek ok?, I think GraGoh would burst from happiness, if he saw how much love and care his two halves have for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpingLina/pseuds/DerpingLina
Summary: Absolutely adore skekGra and urGoh's backstory! So of course I had to draw them and GraGoh. He would prolly cry at the amount of self-love he'd feel upon reunification lol. Featuring my HC that Urskeks are just a bunch of hands under those robes, because why have legs when you can float?
Relationships: skekGra & urGoh (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Fanart: Once We Were One

_“We… two… were not… always… the crude… flesh… you see… before you.”_

_“Once we were one. A single luminous form. One body. One will. One mind. We were perfect unity.”_

– urGoh and skekGra in Episode 7

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely adore skekGra and urGoh's backstory! So of course I had to draw them and GraGoh. He would prolly cry at the amount of self-love he'd feel upon reunification lol. Featuring my HC that Urskeks are just a bunch of hands under those robes, because why have legs when you can float?


End file.
